happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventures
Happy Tree Friends Adventures is a fan game series created by radel999 (a.k.a. HTFMegaman) . It's mostly a crossover with Mario, sometimes various other known video games. So far, it has 6 main games and 3 spinoffs. A seventh game of the main series is in the works, but the beta game is available for beta testers. Gameplay The objective of the games is to save HTF's world from Bowser's threat by rescuing the world's princess (Giggles in the first sequel). The game itself is a 2D side-scrolling type with mainly enemies from Super Mario. Players can obtain gems for points, hearts for healing, and 1-UP items for extra life. Before beginning a level, the player can choose one of the playable HTF characters. Once chosen, the player can't change his/her choice, even if the character had lost a life. During the game, the player can jump, pick up items, swim, climb, and kill enemies. Normally, the only way to kill an enemy is by firing orbs at them (default attack). Starting from HTFA 6, the player can make use of a respective HTF character's special power, which can be used as an alternative attack, for breaking through blocked areas, to freeze an enemy, or to hit multiple enemies. In HTF Origins and HTFA Land, the characters can stomp on certain enemies to kill them. In order to finish a level, the player has to go through the level until he/she reaches the finishing spot. In some sequels, however, you'll end up meeting a boss per level. For boss-related levels, you have to kill the boss before you can proceed to the next level. Character Cast This table shows the characters that appear in the games. Regular enemies don't count since they're merely generic characters. Notes: *"v" means that the character is playable. *(*) marks upcoming games, so the characters' appearances might change in the final release. *'Bolded names' mark the characters as canon HTF characters. *''Italized names'' are fan characters that belong to former HTF fans. *Underlined names mark the characters as crossover characters. *"?" marks unclear characters' roles. *Roles written in red are either the game's main villains or characters that can be fought. Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures The objective of the game is to rescue Giggles from the hands of Bowser. Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, and Nutty were the only playable characters. As this is the first game of the series, it introduces the series' basic gameplay mechanics which involve shooting enemies with orbs, different performance for each playable character, and many more. The game contains seven stages, with each stage having three levels. In every third level, a boss is waiting. This is so far the only game in the series where the player can have more health than default (7 or 8) by picking up hearts as he/she goes (max health is 16 though). The problem with the health is that the player, unlike in Origins and the fifth sequel onwards, can instantly lose many health points by just touching the enemy and not moving away from the enemy, as the mercy invincibility wasn't seem to be programmed properly. Another issue is that the orbs are not shot properly, resulting the players having to move around to decide the direction he/she wants to shoot. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 The prologue of this game shows six tree friends following the princess to the Happy Tree Kingdom's gate, only for the princess to get captured by Bowser and his monster. So, starting from this sequel, rescuing the princess has become a staple objective in this series. This is the first game of the series to utilize passwords for revisiting levels. Giggles and Toothy are now added as playable characters. Each level is long and holds a boss. Also, there are some levels that don't involve going on foot. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 It has the same objective as the previous game, but unlike the previous one the levels are shorter and bosses are only located in every fifth level of a world (the game has a map to show progress). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 The prologue of this game shows the princess taking a walk, only for Bowser to show up and kidnap her. This game's mechanics have expanded this time. Like the second game, there's a level that doesn't involve going on foot. Also, each level is long and contains a boss at the end. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Taking place after the events in the fourth game of the main series, the tree friends thought that Bowser has been killed for good. However, a meteorite crashes down, catching the attention of the tree friends. Later, when no one is around, Bowser comes out of the meteorite, still alive. He then barges through the Happy Tree Kingdom's castle and captures the princess. For this game, the tree friends' sprites are now different. But still, the objective remains the same. But instead of having difficult bosses in each level, Birdos are placed in every non-boss level's end. The main bosses are still located in certain levels though. More game mechanics are added, like the tree friends' ability to swim, climb, etc. Also, the mercy invincibility seems to be finally programmed properly. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 The prologue shows two tree friends (one of them is the princess) taking a walk. However, Bowser, along with Lifty and Shifty, show up. Shifty captures the princess, while Lifty immobilizes her companion. The five of them then teleport away and leave a letter. Neena later finds the letter and warns the other tree friends about the kidnapping. The tree friends' sprites are updated once more in this game. The game now has a Mega Man feel and several enemies based on it. Two extra characters are added, which are unlockable after you managed to access a certain event. There are also tree friends who made their cameos, like Pop, Cub, Handy, and Lumpy. There are also more villains like Lifty, Shifty, and Tiger General. As for the hidden characters, one is a fan character, while another one isn't from the HTF universe. This is also the first game in the series to not utilize the password system for revisiting levels. Instead, it uses a save game feature that also keeps track of your score and lives. Not only that, this is the first game where each character has a special power that is often considered as a secondary means to attack. TheGordongame's rating for HTFA 6: *Graphics: 7/10 *Audio: 7/10 *Gameplay: 8/10 *'Overall rating: 7.3/10' The Daily Click: *5/5 Stars Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever The seventh game of the main HTFA series. It's not clear when the game takes place, but the prologue only shows that Cuddles and his friends have defeated Bowser once again, only for Bowser to escape to his spaceship. Inside his spaceship, he meets one of his allies, Pete, and complains again about his loss against the tree friends. He also talks about a new plan. He shows Pete something called the Thunder Demon, which is more powerful than the Fire Dragon. The red orb in the room awakens the demon and summons him to Happy Tree Kingdom, turning the princess evil. Cuddles sees this and declares a war against Bowser. This game now introduces Minttles as a playable character, as well as including Neena and Tacho, bringing the total of 9 playable characters. The game is now divided into chapters, with each chapter having a long level, which contains various bosses in the way. Just like the previous sequel, this game doesn't utilize the password system. You can save your progress after you finish a chapter. A new game mechanic introduced in this sequel is the ability to run by holding the Ctrl (default fire key) while pressing the left or right arrow keys. Also, Flaky's special power has changed from her spin dash attack to her ability to jump higher than normal (this might be changed in the final release). The first beta release of this game only features one chapter, which holds 4 bosses. The most recent beta has included a 2-player co-op mode and the whole game has been done in an updated game engine. Also, the first chapter has been modified to include a somewhat different level layout and the amount of bosses of the same chapter has been reduced by one. The enemies have also been modified, with some of them now being vulnerable to the stomp attack and the majority of the tougher enemies are weakened so they can take less hits before dying. Finally, Neena and Tacho have been added as playable characters, the first time in the main games. Because of Neena's inclusion, considering her special power, Minttles's special power has been changed to a two-way shot. Spinoffs Happy Tree Friends Origins The prologue of the game shows Bowser unleashing the Fire Dragon. He then uses it to capture the tree friends, leaving only four survivors (later five in the mid-game, as Lumpy has escaped). This first spinoff doesn't star the 6 HTF characters as the playable characters. Instead, you have to play as one of two HTF fan characters. Unlike the main games, this is the first game to show the characters being able to stomp on some enemies to defeat them. Also, unique power-ups are present in the game. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Gameboy A HTFA game in Gameboy style. As usual, the game stars the usual 6 official HTF characters. Bowser has cursed the princess and held her hostage, so Cuddles and his friends have to rescue her. In short, the objective is just the same like many other games from the HTFA series. The game has a total of 7 stages. Each stage except the last one has one boss. The last stage contains about 5 bosses. Every time you finished a stage, you'll get chance to win an extra life from a minigame, which involves three identical cups, with only one of them containing an extra life. The extra life's location pattern isn't random, so you can just learn where the extra life is hidden in each minigame. Just like the first game of this series, this game doesn't utilize the password or save system, requiring you to finish the game in one sitting. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land At first, the princess isn't the one to be rescued in this spinoff. As shown in the prologue scenes, a group of creatures which are refered to as "rainbow furries/critters" are the ones that are kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Allay herself only orders the protagonists to save the critters, as all seven critters are responsible for the rainbow in the HTF world. However, just before the eighth world, it is shown that Bowser has managed to kidnap Allay once again, using the kidnapped critters as a distraction. So, the final objective remains the same. After the credits, the words "To be continued..." appears in the final scene (before the cheat revealing screen), hinting that this game will either have a sequel on its own or has its continuity expanded in another main game of the series. The playable character cast consists of the usual six official HTF characters plus Neena and Tacho (like in HTFA Deluxe), giving a total of 8 playable characters. The special powers (usually shown in the main sequels) are present, thus making this the first spinoff (not counting the in-progress spinoffs) to include this feature. Like in HTF Origins, the characters can stomp on certain enemies to defeat them, and this stomp attack is often considered to be more effective against certain bosses. This game is also the first in the series to have an auto-save feature, so every time you complete a level, the game saves its data on its own. Remakes Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe An upcoming HTFA game which will be a remake of the first HTFA game. It will feature some elements similar to HTFA 6, like the use of special powers. This remake will also feature 2 fan characters, as well as Giggles and Toothy, as additional playable characters, bringing the total of 8 playable characters. It's currently on progress, as it comes as a sample game when you download HTFMegaman's HTFA game engine (for use in Multimedia Fusion 2). Games made by different people The games listed below have the "Happy Tree Friends Adventures" as the main title or based on HTFA series itself, but aren't made by HTFMegaman. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn is created by SuperJohnLeagsdurg. It is the first HTFA-based game to be not made by HTFMegaman. Taking place some time after Bowser's defeat, Happy Tree Kingdom at first appears lively and full of tree friends. The scene then changes to show Toothy and Cuddles walking through the park. However, they discover that a man named Tom Royer has been killed. A huge shadow hand then appears and kidnaps Toothy. Other Cuddles's friends also end up in the shadow hand's castle, as they're also kidnapped. The kingdom begins to fade, leaving only the closed Happy Tree HQ. And so, Cuddles begins his journey. This game is played like the usual HTFA game. Cuddles can walk, jump, climb, and shoot. However, the controls cannot be changed (Shift = jump, Ctrl = shoot) unlike the games created by HTFMegaman. Also, Cuddles is the only playable character. Another notable thing in this game is that Cuddles has infinite lives. However, once Cuddles runs out of health (dead), he'll be put in the beginning of a stage's segment (no checkpoints), so it can be rather frustrating in the long segments. For now, only this game's demo version is available, as it's still in development. The demo includes only one stage (containing three segments, with one of them being a boss segment). The creator promised that the full version will have about 20 levels and more bosses. List of upcoming games from the series This lists the games from the series that haven't released yet, but are in HTFMegaman's plan: *Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Fura Fura Power! *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends (also known as simply HTF Legends) *Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever (possible correct title, as the "Greatest" in this title is written as "Great" according to radel999) (currently on beta stage) *Cuddles and Giggles: Rabbitcapade *Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Casey's Quest *Happy Tree Friends Adventures 8: The Demon Conquest *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Island *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe (remake from the original HTFA) *Happy Tree Friends Adventures (NES/Famicom style) *Happy Tree Friends Adventures World *Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Neena's and Tacho's Dream Land By different people *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Re-Born: 2nd Strike!. Canceled games This lists the canceled games in the series. They're used to be worked on by HTFMegaman but unfortunately he decided to give up working on them. *Magical Flaky *Happy Tree Friends Origins 2: Demon Is Back Reception All the games from this series received mixed reviews. There's a criticism on the first three games related to the graphics and music, which are taken from various video games. But the first three games are praised for having a long playtime and for the playable characters. The other three games and the spinoff get positive reviews mainly for less bugs and the addition of voices. Trivia *Most of the games from this series are based on existing video games, like Super Mario Bros., Megaman, etc. Even the enemies and bosses are based on various video games. *This fan game series is notable for having bad grammar and typos. (ex: The "Choose Your Character" as shown during the character selection screen is written as "Choose You Character") *Starting from HTFA 4, the main characters have voices. In HTFA 6 onwards, all characters speak clear English. **For the case of the fourth and fifth games, the characters' voices are taken from the voice samples from the show. In HTFA 6 onwards, other people provide the voices instead (though in HTFA Deluxe, Neena and Tacho's voices are taken from Toadette and Ness' voice samples, respectively) *Flaky has ears (making her look like Corky, her prototype design) in the first 3 games of HTFA. They're removed starting from HTFA 4, though. *The sixth game of HTFA is the only sequel to have a non-HTF character to appear in HTF style. *During the early 3 games, players have trouble on firing the orbs when jumping, as the orbs are fired downwards rather than to the side and thus requires a slight movement to the right or left (depending on where to shoot). *Most of the music used in the game are either from existing video games or a remix of those. *Most of the graphics in this series are taken from existing video games. *In HTFA 2, by pressing Shift, Ctrl, and Spacebar keys (if you didn't change the controls' configurations) at the same time (as hinted by the credits) at the title screen, you'll gain access to a hidden menu. It's actually a level selection containing all levels from the game. This is notable for being the only way to play a secret boss level, where you fight Flippy. After you defeat him, you'll get 20 extra lives, meaning that you'll start the game with 20 lives more than the default. *In HTFA Land, using the Konami code (as hinted after the end credits) will activate a cheat which gives you additional 30 lives. *HTFA 7 will be the first game in the HTFA series to have a multiplayer mode. Gallery 1.PNG|The first HTFA gameplay, featuring Flaky. 2.PNG|HTFA 2 gameplay, featuring Flaky, who is facing a Red Paratroopa. 3.PNG|HTFA 3 gameplay. 4.PNG|HTFA 4 gameplay, showing Cuddles on a surf board. 5.PNG|HTFA 5 gameplay. o.PNG|The HTF Origins gameplay. 6.PNG|HTFA 6 gameplay, featuring Cuddles. l.PNG|A screenshot of an upcoming HTFA spinoff, Happy Tree Friends Legends. This screenshot features Petunia battling Dr. Wily from Megaman. al.PNG|The Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land gameplay. dx.PNG|A demo of HTFA Deluxe, an upcoming remake of the first HTFA release. magicalflaky.PNG|A screenshot of a canceled spinoff, Magical Flaky. 7.PNG|The screenshot of the upcoming seventh game of the main series. htfa_ffp___proto__stage_select_by_radel999-d4b0di4.png|A prototype stage select for HTFA: Fura Fura Power, which is in Mega Man style. htf_cag_rabbitcapade___title_by_radel999-d48y7ue.png|The title screen for the upcoming spinoff, Cuddles and Giggles: Rabbitcapade. htf_adventures_gb___work_engine_by_htfmegaman-d5krdg2.png|The preview for Happy Tree Friends Adventures Gameboy. 06496c8e50ee0f4d49f4dd65267bcda1-d6p9oa6.png|A screenshot of HTFA Reborn, the first HTFA-based game created by someone other than HTFMegaman. (HTFA Reborn is created by SuperJohnLeagsdurg) Category:Fan Games